kablamfandomcom-20200215-history
Prometheus and Bob
"One of the cartoons, Prometheus and Bob, was a real pleasure for us. That came out of nowhere." -Robert Mittenthal, co-creator of KaBlam! ("Not Just Cartoons: Nicktoons!") "Yes. A studio in Brooklyn did the whole thing, and it just knocked us out when we saw it. We were thrilled to put it in the show and make it a regular--one of the only regulars for almost the full run of the show." -Chris Viscardi, co-creator of KaBlam! ("Not Just Cartoons: Nicktoons!") Prometheus and Bob '''was a claymation segment on ''KaBlam!. In the segments, an alien named Prometheus befriended a caveman named Bob and educated him on how to live in modern society, while recording the educating with tapes.' Characters Prometheus Prometheus is a very intelligent purple alien who is Bob's educator. He tries to teach Bob various things, but his plans fail almost all the time. He gets frustrated easily, which could make him either temperamental or overwhelmed. Bob Bob is a caveman who Prometheus attempts to teach. Bob is slow and dimwitted, frequently damaging Prometheus' tools with his impressive yet brutish strength. Bob often gets Prometheus and himself hurt, and he cries when things disappear. He also has a tendency to panic when he's frightened. Monkey The monkey usually pops in while Prometheus tries to teach Bob. He finds ways to entertain Bob and foil Prometheus's educating, but sometimes can be supporting to Prometheus. Also, while Prometheus struggles with the lessons that Bob fails to learn, the monkey always seems to figure out the concept and demonstrates his mastery by performing it in the background. The Overlord Another member of Prometheus's race, The Overlord is Prometheus's superior, who has appeared a few times, but always during Prometheus's and Bob's most inconvenient times. He scolds Prometheus in all of his appearances but is usually driven away by Monkey. Prometheus's Robots Prometheus owns several robots. He uses them to assist him when a lesson requires more than just him to teach Bob. They have no personality and most of them serve Prometheus without question. Episodes Here is a list of all the episodes in chronological order (Not by KaBlam! episode debuts) Trivia *According to the shorts' director, Cote Zellers, a Pilot of the series was made which details Prometheus teaching Bob about fire. The short ends with Prometheus being cooked alive by Bob, and the Monkey flying his saucer into the camera. This pilot was the pitch to Nickelodeon's executives to be featured on KaBlam, and was successful, on the condition that the pilot is never aired publicly due to its very dark nature in comparison to the rest of the series' more lighthearted nature. *A live-action film based on the tapes was planned, starring Chris Farley and David Spade supposedly as the titular characters. However after the death of Chris Farley and Cote Zellers's disapproval of what the script to the film entailed, the project was scrapped, and what remained of it was re-written into the Jack Black film, Gulliver's Travels. **In addition to the failed live-action film, a tape entitled "Painting" was created to be used as a short film before the main film. However after the film was scrapped, the tape was never released, even as part of KaBlam's syndication. The tape still remains unreleased to this day. *One of the segments is ranked #61 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *Each segment (with some variations, as seen below) is introduced as "900,000 years ago, an alien videotaped his attempts to educate a caveman. The Prometheus and Bob tapes." **There is a long version as well, with the announcer saying "What you are about to see is top secret. It is a video tape recorded 900,000 years ago by an alien using a remote controlled camera. It shows his attempts to educate a caveman. They have been codenamed the Prometheus and Bob tapes." **In "Evolution Chamber" (tape 677), a variant is used with the announcer saying "900,000 years ago, an alien got sick of trying to educate a caveman. He created a machine that would transform his unevolved student into an intelligent modern man. The Prometheus and Bob tapes." *Much like the cast of Action League Now!, Prometheus and Bob themselves have made cameo appearances in the main Henry and June KaBlam segments outside of their shorts: **In the episode "Won't Stick to Most Dental Work," despite not making a physical appearance (sans their short later in the episode), Henry mentions that when he opened his restaurant, "KaBoom", one of the food items he made and sold were "Prometheus Burgers". **In the episode "Hurts So Good," a Henry and June segment features exclusive footage of Prometheus, Bob, and the Monkey singing along with Loopy from Life with Loopy, the cast of Action League Now!, Sniz and Fondue, and the Henry and June cast during the "Staples" song at the episode's end. ***Additionally in the same episode, Prometheus and Bob make cameo appearances on Air Fresheners being sold by Henry and June in their efforts to acquire staples. **In the episode "Better Than A Poke In The Eye," Henry and June hosts a tour of their studio to tourists, where they introduce the various other characters from the KaBlam shorts. Prometheus and Bob make an appearance in an Outer Space portion of the tour, where they vaporize a particularly rude tourist with a laser for mocking Henry and June's fake acting as they enter their set. *The episode "Evolution Chamber" implies that Prometheus' species is actually human or something similar, as a hyper-evolved Bob looks exactly like Prometheus (but with Caucasian skin) and a devolved Prometheus looks exactly like Bob (but with purple skin). Category:KaBlam! Shorts Category:Prometheus and Bob Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4